


Upper East Side, a queendom

by nereid



Series: August Writing Challenge 2020 [1]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/pseuds/nereid
Summary: Blair rules with a clenched fistwritten for tumblr's @augustwriting challenge 2020, prompt 1 - fantasy AU
Relationships: Dan Humphrey/Blair Waldorf, Jenny Humphrey/Blair Waldorf, Nate Archibald/Blair Waldorf
Series: August Writing Challenge 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859353
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Upper East Side, a queendom

Blair is a queen. Not _the_ queen perhaps; there are queendoms outside the Upper East Side not crushed yet by Blair's clenching fist.

Serena could be a queen. Of the Upper East Side perhaps, if she worked for it. But, Serena likes to spend time roaming, dreaming, and feeling, while Blair pours over maps, plans and treasure.

Blair has a pair of trusted advisors. A woman, and a man; siblings. The Humphreys show remarkable tenacity, even if Jenny's loyalty is more subject to change than Dan's. Blair takes them to bed, often; but never together.

Nate serves faithfully as the Commander of the Queen's Guard, not perhaps the brightest, but resourceful in his own ways. Blair does not take him to bed. Anymore. 

Chuck is made of two parts: sword and poison, and he has a gift for both that Blair utilizes when she considers it wise. He has sworn fealty to her many times with fingers crossed behind his back, and Blair has learned to keep a trained eye on him and to sense the oncoming change of fealty before it bites her.

Blair rules with a clenched fist, a wand that does unthinkable magic, and a good sense, not perhaps for justice, but definitely for power.


End file.
